Relations
by TamashinoSuzume
Summary: In which Seirin meets the Kagami family for the first time and gain much sympathy for their basketball Baka


NO THANKSUSE THE APP

Relations

Inuyasha/Kuroko no Basuke

Chapter One- Kagami Taiga (Not Really)

 **AN: This is practice, I haven't been able to write in a while so I'm a bit rusty. Constructive criticism welcome.**

Seirin was taking a very well deserved break after the Winter Cup, relishing their victory and allowing themselves to recuperate before their _beloved_ Coach forced them to return to Training (read: Hell). Their troublesome first year duo was leading the way to Kagami's apartment (his being the only one available for rowdy team meetings).

"Kagami, what is your family like?" Kagami froze and turned to Riko.

"Heh, why do ya wanna know?" Riko frowned and crossed her arms,

"We've never met them and you never talk about them, of course we're curious!" Hyuga's eyebrows were twitching.

"Well!" Kagami spluttered and turned opening the door to his apartment. "It doesn't matter."

"Kagami, I am curious as well." Kuroko appeared in front of him and Kagami jumped,

"KUROKO!" He thought he was getting better at finding the shadow, Kagami cried internally. "Look it doesn't matter-"

"TAIGA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" A red blur tackled Kagami to the ground. "MY SON I'M HOOOOOOOME!"

The Seirin team was immobile and could only stare in wonder as a red headed… man? He certainly didn't look old enough to have a son. At least 30 centimeters shorter than his _son_ had jumped on Kagami's back and was ruffling his hair while their ace proceeded to yell at him. He was a terror, and he had just realized that there were other people in the room.

"Who are your friends Taiga-chan?" The terror was looking at them, green eyes sharpened and narrowed. It was as if a hungry fox was staring them down.

"We are your son's teammates! Nice to meet you!" Hyuga stepped forward and bowed, the team a second behind them.

"How cute! Taiga-chan-"

"Don't call me that Old Man!" Kagami-san(?) pouted at his son's scream.

"But you're so cute!" They choked, their tall basketball loving baka being described as cute! "Taiga-chan you have such interesting friends! And they seemed like good teammates too, the Winter Cup game was so cute! You did so well!"

"You saw my game?!"

"Of course! I haven't missed one yet! Sesshoumaru likes to keep an eye on the odd ones, and those basketball teams are full of them!" Kagami groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, he gave up. Why did the Old Man have to act like such an idiot? "Hi I'm Kagami Shippo! Why don't you introduce me to your team?"

Kagami pointed to each of them in turn and introduced them, Hyuga refrained from beating his kouhai for the four-eyes comment because Kagami-san was watching, but before he could introduce Kuroko his father interrupted.

"The blue kid has a low presence. How interesting." Kagami-san walked up to Kuroko and leaned in, invading the shadows personal space. "Who are you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, pleased to meet you. I cannot bow. You are in my face." Kagami-san laughed and backed off,

"I like you! I know my son can be an idiot thanks for taking care of him!" Kagami-san clapped Kuroko on his shoulder before turning to his son.

"Taiga-chan Momma is coming for a visit, consider this your warning." Kagami turned pale and the team looked on in interest.

"Baa-chan?" Kagami began to forcefully shove his team towards the door. "You guys need to leave now! Hurry before she show's up!"

"Why?" Kuroko asked from behind Kagami. He turned and picked up Kuroko and began to walk towards the door.

"You don't understand she's-" The front door slammed open to reveal a figure smaller than Kuroko. The team shrunk back, what kind of monster could create those two red idiots and frighten their ace?

The lights in the apartment revealed a young woman of short stature with black hair and foreign blue eyes. She was pretty, though her kimono gave a sense of elegance and properness that made them all want to straighten up. Koganei had to stop himself from tucking in his shirt and Hyuga found himself fixing his hair. The woman looked at each of them, they held their breath, until her eyes fell on Kagami. She broke into a smile,

"My babies! Taiga-chan you're so big! Give your baa-chan a hug." This woman was his grandmother? She hardly looked to be in her thirties! "Now, Taiga-chan." Kagami whimpered and stepped forward allowing the tiny woman to embrace him.

"Where's my baby? Shippo-chan!" Shippo raced to his mother and picked her up, _Mommas boy_ was all the team could think.

"Momma! I'm so happy you could visit, I know how busy the shrine can be." The woman laughed and turned her head to them.

"I apologize for my late introduction, I am Taisho-Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Baa-chan, let's have some tea. Taiga-chan stop cowering, I won't embarrass you in front of your friends."

During tea time the whole team felt cowed by this dainty woman's presence. She insisted they call her Baa-chan (and it felt so wrong to say because she was so proper and elegant). They found out she worked at a shrine as a miko and thus couldn't visit often. After tea she proceeded to pull out several family albums,

"Baa-chan please no!" Kagome shushed her grandchild,

"It is the right of all grandparents to embarrass their grandchildren, hush up or leave. And go wash your face it's filthy." Kagami sulked in the corner after that.

The first photos were of a cute baby with frightening eyebrows. Riko gushed and the team laughed at Kagami's pain. This continued until they came to a picture of his complete family.

"This is Shippo-chan, there's little Taiga-chan, that's Rin and Sesshoumaru. There's Inuyasha the idiot. My mother and brother, Souta. There's my jii-chan. That's Kouga and that's Ayame." Kagome pointed at each person in turn oblivious to the teams questioning glances,

Koganei leaned towards Kagami and whispered,

"Is your family into cosplay or something? They looked like they stepped out of the feudal era." Kagami's ears burned.

"Shut up! Baa-chan you're not supposed to show those pictures!" Kagome snapped the album shut and turned on her grandson, the sweet and proper woman gone in the face of her anger.

"Kagami Taiga GO IN THE CORNER! I DON'T TOLERATE RUDENESS IN MY HOUSEHOLD!" Kagami scrambled to follow his grandmother's order, and the whole team had huddled on the opposite side of the room in fear. The demon in disguise turned to them,

"Now where were we?"

And that is how the Seirin team learned that Kagami came from a family full of bubbly cosplayers with a fear inspiring matriarch, at least that is what seemed to be the truth. They also vowed to hold team meetings in other places and to avoid a certain shrine in Tokyo. In the end Kagami's half-kitsune heritage was never revealed but he got more sympathy from his team because of his family. Now all he had to do was convince Sesshoumaru-ojii-sama not to come to his next game...


End file.
